Indecent Proposal
by kaytay89
Summary: Natasha Fairway has just come home to be with her ailing father. When Bruce Wayne meets her, he feels an attraction he can't afford to feel. But when that attraction just begins to worsen, he finds himself falling in love, at the most inopportune moment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One: A Party

-----break-----

"Master Wayne, you just received an invitation to Natasha Fairway's birthday party."

Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy by day, vigilante hero by night, had been working on fixing one of this helmets when is confidante, Alfred Pennyworth came into his secret lair baring the brunt of the rich man's mail.

"Is she a relative of Max Fairway?" Mr. Fairway had been a good to friend to him over the years, since his childhood. Once a good friend of Bruce's father, the man had always been there if Bruce needed anything.

"She's his daughter." Alfred came to stand behind his left shoulder, watching his employer work.

Bruce finally looked up at him. "I didn't know he had a daughter."

"As you know, Mr. Fairway's wife died two years before your own parents. Natasha was just a baby then, so her father sent her to live with relatives in Europe. She's been there ever since. She's to return home though, in time for her twenty-fourth birthday."

"I don't think it would hurt. Max is a good man, I need to at least respect him."

"Quite so sir."

"RSVP my acceptance."

"Of course Master Wayne" said Alfred as he turned to leave the cave.

-----break-----

Natasha sighed as she finished pinning up her hair. Ever since she had agreed to come home, she had regretted it. Gotham was not exactly her favorite place on earth.

Sure, she was never there much, but she did come to see her father. But after she had come to realize just how bad this town was, she insisted that her father come to Europe if he wanted to see her.

But now she was back, indefinitely. When her father had called asking her to come home, she had felt horrible for saying yes. Sure, she really wanted to see her father, but she just didn't feel safe in this city.

But then she had heard of this mysterious Batman. The first thing she thought was that her father had gone crazy. But then she read the various articles about him, and realized that the vigilante had single-handedly brought done some of Gotham's worst.

The only other qualms she had after that was that she didn't have any friends in Gotham. This was fixed however, when she went to visit her father at Wayne Enterprises and met his secretary, Jenny. She was young like Natasha, only twenty-five, and great at filling Natasha in on the entire Batman craze. It seemed this giant winged i thing /i had warmed his way into the hearts of the good residents of Gotham.

Jenny had quickly become a saving grace, a good person to talk to, and Natasha was thankful that she would be there tonight.

Her father had impeccable timing, asking her to come home when her birthday was right around the corner. He had planned this elaborate party for her, as she knew he would. She would be properly introduced into Gotham's society, in old terms. But that didn't mean she wanted to go. She had often heard that all of the rich society of Gotham were snobs.

Just then she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Miss Fairway, the guests are arriving."

Showtime.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Two: A Bore

-----break-----

"Dad, you didn't have to do this" Natasha whispered in her father's ear as she came up behind him. He had been smiling at some guest and turned to look at her when he heard her.

"Of course I did Natasha, you're my daughter, and you deserve the best."

Natasha went to hug her father. "What I don't deserve is you. But you still didn't have to throw the party."

Her father laughed and turned so he could start showing her off. "Elizabeth and James Hursten, this is my daughter Natasha."

"Hello Natasha" the couple said with obviously fake smiles.

"Hello" she returned.

"Excuse me my dear, someone is calling me over."

"But-" Natasha was about to protest, but her father was already gone. She turned back to the couple, only to realize they were now Engrossed in their own conversation.

Natasha sighed as she realized she didn't know what to do now. She was about to turn and find some private room to hide in, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Oh Jenny thank God" she said as she realized who it was. "I was thinking I was going to be completely alone in this horrible thing."

Jenny laughed. "Not to worry, I'm here now and I'll stick by your side, unless I feel it's better if I don't" she said with a secretive look.

"Jenny, I just want this night to be over with."

"No way, not until you meet certain people" Jenny said looking around.

" 'Certain people'? Who is 'certain people'?"

Jenny looked at her once more with a secretive look, then turned and spotted something. Going in another direction, she pulled Natasha along until they were standing next to two people, an older, black man, and a young Caucasian with a rebellious look, despite the suit.

"Natasha, I want you to meet Lucius Fox, who's the CEO of Wayne Enterprises." Natasha shook his hand as the man smiled. "And this is Dick Grayson, he was taken in by Bruce Wayne shortly after his parents were in an accident."

Dick looked sad as she mentioned his parents, then sobered as he smiled and shook hands with Natasha. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So do you know how long you'll be in Gotham Miss Fairway?" Lucius asked.

"Please, call me Natasha, and no, I don't know how long I'll be in Gotham."

"Okay" said Dick. "Let me be the one to point out the obvious, since no one else will, and say that Bruce is over in the corner, so you can go meet him, since I'm sure you want to." You could tell he was joking around, but was slightly serious.

Natasha's eyes went wide. "I wasn't intending that at all. Is he so famous that everyone wants to meet him?" she said looking around the group.

They all nodded to her.

"And since you've finally figured this out, it's only fair that you should go and meet him" Jenny said with a smile.

Before Natasha could get in a word to the contrary, she was being pulled off in the direction Dick had pointed them to.

Standing there with his back to them looking at a painting was a dark-haired, tall man that held all the composure in the world.

"Mr. Wayne" Jenny said getting his attention. First turned the head, looking over the shoulder, but at the ground, then the eyes went up to meet their faces, and the man completely turned to give Natasha a view of the richest, best looking man in Gotham. "I would like you to meet Natasha Fairway. Natasha, this is the oh-so-famous Bruce Wayne."

"Hello Mr. Wayne" Natasha said holding out her hand, not a bit fazed. She was used to meeting good-looking men. "It's nice to meet you."

He grabbed her hand and shook it. His grip was firm, but not too firm. "It's nice to meet you too Natasha."

It was then they both realized Jenny had left their group. A few moments of awkward silence followed. Natasha wracked her brain for something to talk about, but came up with nothing.

Finally she said, "thanks for coming to the party." It wasn't the most original or interesting thing to say, but it was the only thing she could think of.

Bruce smiled though, and said, "you're welcome. Your father is a good friend of mine, I wouldn't have missed meeting his daughter."

"Thanks" Natasha said, just as she heard some coughing.

"Have you enjoyed Gotham so far?" Bruce said, trying to keep up the conversation.

"I haven't really seen much of it, but I'm not really that big of a fan of this city."

More coughing.

Bruce smiled. "No, I don't suppose anyone would be who came in here, knowing all of the bad stuff that happens."

"Ah, but there's also Batman. I hear he even has a sidekick now. Someone named Robin. Maybe with his friend they'll cut down even more crime."

"Maybe" Bruce said with disinterest.

The coughing was heard once more and Natasha turned to see who it was. She found it was her father in another part of the room with his fist over his mouth and his face a little white.

"Will you excuse me?" she said to Bruce as she turned to look at him again.

He nodded once he saw what she had been looking at.

Natasha walked over to her father just as he finished coughing. "Dad are you okay?"

"I'm fine dear," he said putting a hand on her back. "Don't worry, everything is alright."

Natasha doubted him, and as she saw a waiter pass by, she pulled him over. "Get a glass of water for my father." The boy nodded and went away.

"Dad I want you to stop drinking the wine and only drink water for the rest of the evening. And take it easy" Natasha said with worry.

"Oh my dear, stop worrying."

Natasha sighed. "Oh dad."

-----break-----

At dinner her father sat at the foot of the table and she sat at the head. Jenny was at her right and some man who worked at Wayne Enterprises was at her left.

"So Natasha, what have you done since you left school?" a woman down the table asked her.

"Well first I went to college in Switzerland."

"What did you study?" Lucius asked.

"Public relations and medicine. After that I went into the Peace Corps. Then I just volunteered several places."

"Volunteering doesn't really bring in the money," said a woman who looked as if she cared a little too much about the money.

"Well, I did have a small job at a clinic for a while before I came here. It wasn't much, but it was enough."

"Well I hope you enjoy Gotham during your stay" said a man she couldn't remember the name to.

"Yes," said Bruce. "You may find you enjoy a little more than expectations believe."

All Natasha could do was look at him.


End file.
